Invasion
by Callic25
Summary: The boys, Lucy, Camille, and Jo all come together during a school invasion. Will they all make it out alive by the end of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story, and I am SOOOO excited for it. I've had something like this in my mind for years now, and I just wanted to put it out there. This is the first story I have ever been this excited to write, so let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Happiness filled the thousands of students at Woodland Palms High as the lunch bell rung. The students got up from their chairs and shuffled out into the sunny day to stand around in the middle of the black, green, and white school, otherwise known as the courtyard.

Woodland Palms High is a two-story school. It's built so the snow-white buildings that holds the office and the classrooms surround the school, leaving a giant space in the middle for the students to lounge in during the 5 minute breaks between classes, or the hour breaks for lunch period.

The school office is the first building you see when you look at the school from the outside. There are two back exits to the office, one on the first floor that will lead you straight to the courtyard, and one on the second floor that gives you a few options; to go left, to go right, which leads to the building located on top of the cafeteria, and one to go across the bridge that leads to the buildings on the other side of the courtyard. Or if you want, you could take the stairs down to the first floor.

As of right now, the students are milling about the courtyard, all trying to either grab lunch from the carts outside or the cafeteria so they can go to their respective locations.

The jocks and popular students sat to the right of the courtyard, in the section outside of the cafeteria. The weirder, more artsy students; band kids, TV nerds, goths, rockers, and the skateboarders usually hang around from the middle to the left of the school, while the academic students sit around inside the buildings, whether it be in the hallways or in the classrooms.

The King of Geeks, Logan Mitchell, a short brunette with lightly tanned skin, and spiky dark brown to match his eyes, sat in the Performing Arts Center with the rest of the senior class, who's been there since the second half of first period, which was an hour ago.

The genius was listening intently to Principal Michaels as he spoke about the demands of the senior class throughout the remainder of the school year. Or at least he was trying to, but he was distracted by the constant tapping sounds coming from his immediate left, where the energetic, raven-haired Latino, Carlos Garcia sat. He was darker toned, and shorter than Logan, and by Logan's opinion, he was way more annoying than him too.

"Will you stop doing that?" Logan shouted in a whisper as he slightly turned his body to face the boy sitting next to him.

Carlos stopped tapping and looked up, a mixture of shock and sadness evident on his baby face. "Sorry. I'm just really bored, and it's lunch time." He whispered back.

Logan frowned as he saw the boy's face, "I'm sorry too, and you do kind of have a point about the whole lunch situation, but…try to pay attention anyway." The King of Geeks sighed as he turned back to look at the principal on stage. He was just getting back to the flow of the speech when Carlos asked him a question.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Logan Mitchell, and you're Carlos Garcia." He said, cutting the boy off before he could open his mouth to introduce himself. This time he turned only his head to get a view of the boy. "I know who you are because you're like the most loved guy in the entire school, so I hear your name a lot."

Carlos smiled sheepishly, "Oh ok…" He trailed off, but then perked up a second later, "Well nice to meet you Logan, hopefully this isn't our last conversation."

Logan raised an eyebrow, but suddenly smiled as he pondered the words. _I can see why people love him so much. _He thought.

Just then loud gunshots were heard from outside of the PAC building, making everyone jump. The intercom turned on: **Attention! This is a code red, everyone get inside the buildings now, and lock the doors. Don't come out until it's safe!**

Kendall Knight, the tall, blonde, green-eyed captain of the football team, sat next to his gorgeous blonde, leggy girlfriend Jo Taylor. And on other side of him sat his best friend, James Diamond, his taller, brunette, more narcissistic best friend.

Kendall and Jo were too busy making out to realize the stares they getting from a few of the surrounding classmates.

James just shook his head. "Guys." He tapped Kendall and Jo, "Guys." He tapped them a few more times. "Guys, cut it out!" He whisper yelled.

The pair snapped up from their make out session and gave James annoyed look. "What do you want?" Kendall asked.

The pretty boy smiled, "Could you lovebirds stop for a little bit? The lunch bell just rung, and we should be out of here pretty soon. But you know how Principal Michaels is. If he catches the stares that all lead to you two kissing, we'll be stuck here for another fifteen minutes on how bad PDA is in school."

Kendall and Jo shrugged and sat back in the comfortable PAC chairs, both knowing that James had a point, that is, until the gun shots went off and intercom sounded, warning the students of a code red. The students began to stand up, all looking around at each other in shock and extreme fear etched onto their faces.

James, Kendall, and Jo looked at each other in fear and confusion.

"So, we just stay here?" Jo asked quickly. Kendall and James could only nod as Principal Michaels tried to shush the oncoming panic.

Two girls sat to the back of the PAC closer to unlocked doors. One of the girls, Camille Roberts, a pale brunette actress, sat next to her best friend, Lucy Stone, a darker skinned, brunette rock star in training with bright red streaks through her hair. Both girls, clad in black sat with their legs crossed, and their heads leaning on each other as they looked at the principal.

"Damn, does he not know that the lunch bell just rung?" Lucy complained inaudibly to everyone but Camille.

"Language, babe. And yes, I'm quite sure he does. But you know how Principal Michaels is, he'll go on as long as he deems necessary." The actress said slowly. She was just as bored and hungry as everyone else in the PAC, but she knew that this information was going to be needed at some point. She didn't know when, but she knew eventually all of what the principal said would be of use.

Lucy sighed, "Don't give me that bull. He's going on and on for no reason. I'm hungry as hell right—" She was cut off by the sound of gun shots and banshee screams. Lucy and Camille broke apart to look at each other.

Before either of the girls could comment, the intercom interjected, warning the students of a code red, a.k.a., school invasion.

"Oh my god, we're getting attacked!" Camille screamed as she stood up, obviously panic stricken.

Lucy stood up as well, "Camille, stop it. Calm down." She said, trying her best to comfort her friend, pushing the pale actress back into her chair.

"We're so gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna—" Camille's head whipped to the right from the slap her best friend just gave her. "Thank you, now sit next to me. I'm crazy scared." Lucy shrugged and sat back down.

"Shouldn't someone be locking theses doors?" The rocker asked, kind of shocked that none of the faculty in the building were moving just yet except for Principal Michaels.

"Everyone get on the ground!" Yelled a deep voice, a man in a black ski mask with a black shot gun, coming into the PAC through the door closest to Lucy and Camille.

Camille froze, while Lucy grinned. The idiot walked right past them, pointing his gun at the principal. The rocker crept up slowly behind the invader and kicked him where it hurts the most. The man let out a loud scream, dropping the gun to clutch his area as he fell to the ground in extreme pain.

Lucy dived for the gun and pointed it at the man on the ground. She smiled deviously, her eyes darker looking than before.

"Lucy, calm down!" Shouted Camille, finally jumping into action to save her best friend from doing something she might regret. "He's not worth it. Let's just get out of here." She said, tugging on her friend's sleeve.

The rocker's eyes lightened, but the anger was still there. "Fine." She grumbled. "Let's go." Lucy and Camille ran through the edges of the building to get around the crowd of panicking seniors.

They didn't get too far when they heard another door burst open and a scream from the students. Lucy turned around, ducking down to make her way back to the scene. She saw two men this time, one pointed his gun at two boys, and the other man pointed his gun at a blonde girl, well that is until two guys stepped in front of her, begging the man to shoot them instead.

_This can't be happening… _Lucy thought, her anger now shooting back up to psycho range. She pointed the cocked gun at the guy in front of the two boys and the blonde bimbo, placing a well scoped out shot through the side of his head. Before she could think, the man had his gun aimed at her, his finger just about to pull the trigger when Camille kicked his gun into the air, then punching him square in the jaw, sending him to the floor next to his other partner, who was still holding in area and squealing on the ground. The actress caught the gun and aimed it at the guy's head.

Lucy stood from her crouched position and stepped out into the open, standing next to Camille with her gun in line with the squealing guy. Camille and Lucy looked at each other with hard looks, and then turned their attention back to the men on the ground. The girls shot them, killing them instantly.

"Everyone, get the hell out of here! Get to a safer building and stay out of sight!" She screamed at the crowd of mannequins, before grabbing Camille and heading backstage, not realizing that the four boys and the one girl they just saved followed after them.

Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall, and Jo were all thankful for the two girls, and felt the need to be close to them for their safety, seeing as they are the only ones with enough brains to do something other than scream and freeze out of fear. Lucy and Camille led the group to a small, hidden room that they could stay in until this invasion was over.

Once everyone shuffled inside, Lucy locked the door, and fell backwards against it, sliding until she hit the hard tile floor. "Looks like we might be here a while." She said, looking to the group of six in front of her as 5 of them stared back, at her frowning with worry and fear of what their futures may hold.

**I didn't really read over this, so I do apologize if something does seem a little weird, but I think it's pretty awesome so far. Tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I am back!**

**I want to say thanks to quite a few people:**

**BigTimeKendallLover25, KittyBlack224, TotallyLosingIt, BigTimeRushforever, GUP21, TinyHandzRuleBD, Loganator-JR, and OnTheBrinkOfInsanity. I hope I got all of you names right, sorry if I messed any of them up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Camille sat on the dirty floor in the corner of the shockingly large pale white prop room. Her thoughts were currently driving her body to insanity, making her shiver as if she were in Michigan during winter without a jacket.

_I j-just k-killed someone...I k-k-killed s-someone. _She thought her hair fell in front of her face, shielding her eyes from seeing any weird stares from the other 6 people in the room. Camille knew that she needed to pull herself together; after all, Lucy can't be the only brave one here. _I killed someone, but he deserved it, right? Maybe I should bury this pain until it's over. Yeah…I'll deal with it later. _The actress inhaled slowly, gathering all of her troubles and releasing them with a quick exhale.

Her shivering slowly ceased, and she lifted herself off the floor, flipping her hair in the process. _The only way to get out of this situation is to be level headed. Don't let the rush of the predicament cause you to fail. _The actress told herself, surprisingly using her acting training to become the warrior she needed to be to help make it out of the school alive.

She looked up for the first time in the five minutes since she sat in the corner, and saw that the others were engaged in their own conversations, except for one. One boy. Or should write, "The boy"? The one geeky male specimen that had Camille's heart since she first saw him at the start of middle school 6 years ago, Logan Mitchell.

He was currently smiling at her. The famous crooked smile that made her heart flutter a little more than it should. To her surprise, the King of Geeks waved her over to the circular table he was sitting at on the other side of the room. Camille blushed a little, and casually strolled over to the table. "Hi, I'm Camille Roberts." She said, holding out her ghostly white hand to his lightly tanned person.

Still smiling from east to west, he quickly, but gently shook it. "Hey Camille, I'm Logan Mitchell. Thank you for saving Carlos and I. We would be dead if you and your friend didn't do what you did." His smile turned into a toothy grin, as he realized their hands were still connected.

Camille followed Logan's gaze and her blushed deepened. "S-sorry, and thanks for saying that…It was exactly what I needed to hear." She spoke, softly whispering the last part. She took her hand back, and sat down in the chair next to him. "So, why is this our first real conversation?"

Logan frowned at her question. "Well…I don't know really. I guess because I can be kind of shy sometimes, and this situation, where none of us know if we're going to make it out alive, kind of makes me want to do things I've never done before, but what I've always wanted to do." He said nervously.

The actress sighed lovingly, "I've always wanted to talk to you too." She said, winking at him in the process.

* * *

Kendall and Jo sat separate from the rest in their own corner. They were holding on tightly as if they were afraid that if they let go of each other, the world would end.

"Do you think we'll make it out alive?" Jo asked into Kendall's chest.

He tightened the hold on his girlfriend, wishing for this day to finally come to an end, and he could sit at the dinner table with his parents, Katie, and Jo, laughing and celebrating how they've survived the craziest day of their lives. But unfortunately they were still at the school, waiting on someone to find a way to get out of here alive. Kendall sighed, "I think we will. Besides, someone should've called the police by now, right?"

Jo shrugged, "I hope so. I just want to get out of here." She gasped. "Wait a second, what about through the band and chorus building?"

Confused, Kendall asked her to explain. Hoping that what ever she had to say, could possibly lead them to an acceptable exit.

"Well the band and chorus building is right next to this building, and it leads to the back exit of the school. Now, assuming these people are after something besides us, then maybe we could escape." Jo pulled back from her boyfriend to look in eyes. "I'm just afraid that following those outcasts have sealed our fate."

* * *

"Carlos. Shut. Up." Lucy growled, flipping her hair out of her face.

The Latino frowned, slouching in his chair. James smirked, "Come on, don't be so mean." He tried to reason. "You know how Carlos can be."

The rocker turned her attention on James and raised an eyebrow, "News flash, pretty boy, I _don't_ know how he can be. As you can see by my constant black attire, my crazy hair, and my somewhat negative personality, I'm not really one to join in with what or whom the popular crowd likes." She said harshly before standing up and moving to sit by herself on a park bench that was once used in a school play, hoping they wouldn't follow her. But of course, her hopes were shattered when James came and sat next to her. "What do you want?" She asked as she stared at the floor.

He sighed, "I want you to apologize to Carlos."

Lucy laughed, "Yeah, sure. I'll just go over there and say I'm sorry so he can feel better about himself." The sarcasm poured from her mouth like a running faucet as she said those words. "It's not my fault he doesn't have thicker skin, and I will not apologize for what I said. Besides, it's not like I insulted him, I just told him to shut up."

James shook his head. "Look, Carlos is a nice guy. But he's also very sensitive, and just wants people to like him. He's pro-life, and fun. And the only reason he asked you so many questions about whatever's going on right now, and if we'll make it out alive is 'cause he just terrified at the situation." He explained calmly. "Can you just try to be nice to him? For me, Lucy?"

This time she looked James in the eye, anger clearly evident. "I just killed two guys, I have to say that what I'm going through right now, is a lot harder to handle then just wondering if we'll make it out alive. And just because we sit next to each other in AP Calculus, doesn't mean you know me well enough to use my name." She stood up angrily, and James copied after her.

"Well what am I supposed to identify you as?" The pretty boy asked quickly, as his temper started to rise.

The rocker held up her hand, "Just forget it. I gotta get out of here. I can't stay with you people any longer." She walked over to the front of the room, where the door was, and grabbed the gun she took from one of the men she killed. "Camille, I'm leaving, are you coming with me?"

The actress looked up from Logan in confusion, "Why are you leaving? I thought we were going to stay here for a bit. I mean this is a sound proof room located behind the mirror of our dance rehearsal room. It's not like they could find us, even if they wanted to." She stated.

Lucy flipped her hair, "We don't fit here, and you know me; I don't like being uncomfortable. So are you coming or staying?"

Before Camille could answer, another voice sounded. "Look, none of you are leaving. It's way too dangerous right now." Kendall spoke firmly. "Just workout what ever just went down with you, James, and Carlos. Like it or not, but we have to get alone right now."

Lucy rolled her eyes, tightened her hold on the gun, and spun to leave. "I'm leaving whether you like it or not. Camille, make sure to take care of everyone while I'm gone." Whipping her head to make eye contact with her best friend, she continued. "Just in case I don't make it out alive, I'm sorry for anything and everything I've done that hurt you in any way." She opened the door.

"Wait, don't—" The door closed, "go…" Cried James, realizing that she pretty much implied that she would risk her life and friendship just so she wouldn't have o be in the same room as them.

"What do we do now?" Camille asked slowly. _Should I go after her?_

The group of six just stared at each other, not knowing what to do now that their "leader" is gone. Suddenly the muffled sounds of gunshots were heard, and they saw blood sliding under the door. They all looked at the thick, red liquid in shock.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
**

**Btw, I wanted to ask you peoples about BTR being famous in the show now. My first thought was, "The Palm Woods is for the future famous, not the already famous, so wouldn't they have to move out?" **

**But the new clip says they're moving to Bel Air, so I guess that answers my question…I think…Depending on what they say about it in the episode. If Gustavo just wants to move them in general, then they don't mention what was said about the Palm Woods in the first episode.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I had TWO deaths in the family. They both died the same day, had the viewing on the same day, AND the funeral on the same day. The problem was that one was in North Carolina and one was in South Carolina so we only made it to one. But my point is that I was super busy this past week. But here it is now!**

**And thanks to all the reviewers and alerts I got!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Is that what I think it is…?" Carlos asked as he stared at the thick, red liquid seeping under the door.

Kendall nodded slowly, "Yeah, Carlos. I think it is. But whose blood is it?"

"I just hope it's not Lucy's." James chimed in.

Jo rolled her eyes. _Would it matter if it were Lucy's blood? …Well I guess it kind of does. If she's dead, then maybe we they won't come looking for us. _She thought bitterly, flipping her hair in the process.

Camille shook her head and bolted out of the prop room, not caring if she would be the next one to die. As she walked out of the room, a smiled slowly formed on her face. _That's right, Camille. Pull yourself together. You are a killer. You are a…sexy killer. _She thought, getting into a character that she felt would be appropriate for the situation, which in this case, will be the character to keep her alive.

Kendall raced out after the actress, horrified at the sight, and slightly confused at Camille's expression. "How could you smile at this?" He motioned to three dead bodies on the ground in a large pool of blood.

"Because none of these guys are Lucy, which means she's still alive. However, by the look of it, she's more pissed than I thought. Look over there." She told Kendall, pointing to the body on their right, propped up by the wall. "His head is at an awkward angle, which says that she snapped his neck, but he also has a few bullets in his chest. I think we should leave Lucy alone for a little bit. It's quite obvious she can handle herself." She took a deep breath, flipped her hair, and strutted over to the dead man, carefully checking his body to not get blood on her.

"What are you doing?" The tall blonde asked, shocked at her sudden change in behavior. _This chick is weird. _"And why are you and your friend dressed like gothic hookers today?"

Snapping her head to look at Kendall, she smiled slyly. "Checking for guns, what else would I be doing? Did you ever stop to think that the gunshots would bring unwanted attention? I mean if we heard them, I'm certain someone else has, which means we need another place to hideout in." When she didn't find anything, she went to go check the other two bodies, lucky for them the last guy had on a utility belt with only two gun pouches on both sides, but with one gun left. "By the way, her name is Lucy, and to answer your last question, we were bored, so we chose to do something different. Which meant coming to school dressed in our black tights, with black skirts, tight black shirts, and our 6-inch stiletto heels. Although, Lucy deviated the skirt part, and decided to wear tight black pants instead, but whatever—and why do you care anyway?" Camille undid the belt and strapped it around herself, then looking the blonde dead straight in his green eyes.

Kendall shifted nervously at her gaze. "Uh, n-no reason. Let's get back in the room. And since we have to leave, J-jo can share her plan with you guys." And with that he hurriedly ran to stand next to his girlfriend, the actress following closely behind.

* * *

"Why and how are all of my men getting killed?" Shouted the deep voice of a man that resembled Smith from the Matrix, except he stood a few inches taller, and his shoulders much broader. He currently sat in the Principal's Office, looking at a map of the school.

His much smaller, olive-skinned assistant fumbled with a few papers on the clipboard he held as he ran into the room. He took a deep breath before answering. "Uh, th-there's this girl killing our men. We managed to find some kid walking through the school and questioned him, but all he told us was that she's a weirdo, and that her best friend, some girl named Camille Roberts, is hot." He looked up to the man in the suit and shrugged. "So boss, our only lead is that this girl has red highlights in her hair. Oh, and the kid did give us one other detail before he died, her name is Lucy, no last name yet."

The man at the desk smiled, "Grimm, I told you that you don't have to be formal with me. We've been friends for years." The man said, whispering the last part with a laugh. "Anyway, this girl needs to be offed. I can't have some teenager killing our men."

The shorter man chuckled, "I know Jack, but I like to keep professional during our missions. Oh, and I think she's killing them with their own guns."

Jack cocked his head, "Really? Fantastic." Giving his assistant a calculative, yet psychotic glare. "Scratch what I said before, bring her to me, alive of course. We just might be able to recruit her for our future missions. This Lucy, whoever she is, obviously doesn't mind taking lives and we need that."

Grimm flashed a toothy smile at his boss. "Whatever it takes?"

He nodded, "Whatever it takes."

* * *

Angry from the argument in the prop room, Lucy stormed through the rehearsal space, and right into an empty hallway. She blinked back tears as she walked to her right and turned the corner, now standing on the stage where three masked men were planning their next attack.

The men quickly pointed their guns at her. Lucy didn't have to see their faces to know that they were all wearing smiles.

"Should we kill her?" The man on the left asked to the man in the middle. Just when the leader was about to answer, Lucy took off back into the rehearsal room, standing next to the thick, wooden door, so that when the men eventually opened it, she would be behind it.

Quickly motioning to his other two cohorts to follow him before he ran after her.

The three men burst through the wooden door that led to the rehearsal room. Not bothering to close the door behind themselves, they cocked their guns and started searching around the borderline empty room.

Lucy held her breath, as she stood like a statue behind the door, happy that her brain was thinking ahead and keeping her alive in the process. She slowly pulled the gun out from the back of her pants and quietly cocked it, well as quietly as she could. The rocker took a silent deep breath, bracing herself for her possible death.

As the bravery filled her heart, she shoved the door closed, and took used the last three bullets to shoot aimlessly at the men, hitting one on the arm, another through the chest, opposite of the heart, and the last one through his neck, killing him instantly.

Lucy hurriedly ran to the one that she shot in the arm and landed a hard punch to his face. As he fell to the ground, he dropped the gun, and Lucy dived to grab it. Pissed off, and a little scared that the man picked the gun up first, she slowly changed her worm-like position on the floor, to a cat-like attack stance.

As the man picked up the gun with his good arm and aimed it at her, she was already in the middle of a backspin kick, knocking the gun out of his hand again.

She tackled the man, straddling his hips with both of his arms locked by her knees. Lucy then took the time to beat the living hell out of his face, landing punch after punch. Once he was out cold, and the shiny silver Mamba Pistol fell out of his limp hand, she grabbed it and shot him in the heart.

She growled as she turned her attention toward the man she shot in the chest. He managed to crawl toward the wall, and prop himself up against it. Lucy smiled evilly, hatred clearly taking over her mind. She stomped over to him and shot him three more times, two hit his heart, and one sliced through his abdomen. Still seething in pure rage, she stalked closer to him, twisting his neck so his head sat at an awkward angle.

As she turned to leave the building, a gleam caught her eyes. She looked back at the dead leader and noticed the utility belt on the man. She stripped it off of his body and clipped it around hers, finding it useful since she had a feeling that she would be on her own for a while.

After she clipped on the belt, which held four black Pistols, she tightened the silver Mamba in her hand, and ran out of the room, heading back into the now emptied PAC room. She ducked behind the seats as she ran to the exit on the far side of the building, hoping no one was guarding it. Lucy was pleasantly surprised to find that the exit was clear on both the inside and the outside. She stayed low to hide behind the concrete wall on the small stairwell that she was on in broad daylight.

She scanned the area before her, which consisted of grass, a lonesome pathway to her right, and to her left the black gates that would lead her to freedom, and to the left of those gates, the building that she wanted to get to. _I could possibly make it to the gate, but would probably get shot down before I could get out since they aren't the quietest. I just hope no one is guarding my other plan._

Lucy took out a thin black band from her pocket, and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She stood from her crouched position and saw that the area was clear. She walked slowly toward the door so that her heels won't make too much noise. Lucy was reaching for the handle when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and a gun pressing into her skull.

"Lucy, right?" Asked a voice smoother than silk.

_How does he know my name? _She asked herself as she nodded.

"Great! If you make no sudden movements, and don't try to escape, I promise that you'll make it out of here alive." The man spoke calmly, too calmly.

* * *

Kendall eyed the group before him, "So…?"

"So what?" Logan asked, a little annoyed at how the taller boy asked the question five times. "I'm sorry for being rude, but we have to go now. So I think we should just go with getting out of this building for the moment. Unfortunately any way we go, whether it's through the PAC or the band building, we're going to come across at least one of those masked guys. Which means we have to be prepared for anything."

They all nodded in unison, except for Jo.

"Not to be mean or anything, but we can't go around with her." Jo said as she pointed to Camille, who was standing in between Logan and James.

The actress raised an eyebrow, looking pissed at Jo. "I get it. Since I was apart of saving your lives, I am a liability, or per say, a reason for those dudes to attack you guys." Camille pulled her hair into a tight ponytail as she spoke.

Kendall sighed, kind of knowing that in a way, his girlfriend did have a point. "Well Jo—"

Camille interrupted, "No eyebrows, it's okay. I'll just go, but good luck with protecting yourselves." She smiled, flipped her hair, and strutted out of the room. She pulled a gun out of her utility belt and cocked it, taking Logan's advice and being ready for anything.

James looked back and forth from Camille to Logan, Kendall, Jo, and Carlos, who were all frozen again. "Look, I don't know about you dudes, but that girl is the only one of us who has enough balls to protect herself. So I'm going after her. Later dudes." He started to move, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait James, I'm coming with you." The young Latino said. Both boys stalked off behind Camille, catching her as she walked out of the side door.

She immediately spotted two guards in front of the band and chorus building and quickly ducked down, Carlos following her lead, while James quietly closed the door behind them. She pointed her gun and shot the men down in cold blood. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, surprised that they followed her, and heartbroken that Logan didn't care enough to join them.

"Well I didn't want you going alone. I already made that mistake with Lucy." James started. "A-and we both knew that you could protect us." He said sheepishly.

Carlos quickly jumped in, "Of course we'll help in any way we can though. We can't let you do all the work." He smiled softly, resembling an innocent toddler.

Camille chuckled, "You guys can tag along if you'd like. We just have to get in that building. Do either of you two have a cell? I left mine in my purse, which is still inside, and I don't care to get it." She was happy when Carlos brought his cell out before she could finish explaining. Camille quickly sent a text to her theatre friend, Stephanie, hoping she made it to the band building before the doors were locked.

As Camille was texting, Jo, Kendal, and Logan showed. "Hey." Logan said, "What happened?"

"Yeah." Kendall continued. "We heard gunshots and came right away. It's times like this where we need each other. And Camille, I apologize for mine and Jo's behavior." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for insulting you by acknowledging you as 'eyebrows'. Come on. Come on…Yes! Okay, let's go. And stay low. We have to get to that door quickly, my friend is letting us in…now."

* * *

**So what did you guys and girls think? Please review! Sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am finally back with another chapter of this crazy story. Sorry it took me longer to get this one up. College work has been driving me crazy. I wrote like a million stories and essays, but now I finally done with that class, and the workload for my new class is pretty simple, so I should hopefully be having these chapters up a little faster.**

**Anyway, I 'd like to thank winterschild11, Anonymous Skrtle, racetracksgurl, GUP21, Jackie Grey, and cherieai!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And there is a Smallville reference as far as the name of the company. **

Ms. Figaro, a tall, large-bottomed older woman, stood at the front of the wide band room, trying to calm down 98 kids who were panicking about the red alert and seeing kids being shot down in front of them. The woman's pasty complexion dimmed the lighting around her, which currently distracted Stephanie King from paying any attention. To Stephanie, this was a scary event, but scary or horror was her thing, so in a way, she kind of welcomed it, as long as she didn't end up dead. Yeah, it's a little cruel, but King was never a normal girl.

"Hey Steph, your phone just buzzed." Whispered her best friend, Jett Stetson, who was standing next to her. They were on the far left of the band room next to the percussion instruments, furthest away from the door.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Really? I didn't feel anything." She felt around her body, but didn't feel her phone anywhere. "Where is it?"

Jett laughed, "Here, babe. You set it on this…thing here." He motioned toward a small stand that held two rows of shiny silver pieces of metal.

"It's a xylophone, smart one. And thanks, but stop calling me babe." She accepted the phone and saw a text from an unknown number. "Hey, Jett, do you know whose number this is?" Stephanie showed her phone to Jett, who shook his head.

"Sorry, but read the message. Maybe someone we know got a new number or something." He stated, picking up two lollipop-looking sticks, and lightly tapping the metal, making a few dings before the teacher shushed him.

Stephanie looked at the message on her phone, her expression quickly changed to worried. _Oh my god. _She mouthed. "Figaro!" Stephanie shouted. "I'll be right back."

Jett looked up at her in shock. "Uh, I'm going with her!" He shouted.

She ran out of the room despite the protests of her teacher, with Jett right behind her. They stepped into the cold, white and green hallway; to their left was the band director's office, directly in front of them was a storage room, and to their right, an intersecting hallway that had two exit doors on each side.

Stephanie and Jett ran to the intersection, not sure of what door they were at, so Jett ran to the door furthest away, and Stephanie ran to the left. When she opened the door, she spotted the group, and called Jett over before turning her attention toward the group. "Come on, hurry up!" She whisper shouted. The group of 5 quickly shot into the hallway, all giving her thanks and rushing into the band room. Stephanie pulled the sluggish door closed and turned to meet the view of Jett's chest.

"Whoa." She started, looking up at her friend. "Why are you so close?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jett half smiled, "You know I get a little touchy feely in these types of situations. Let's get back into the band room before anymore of those dudes with the guns show up." Not giving her a chance to protest, Jett grabbed her, interlocking their fingers, and pulled her toward their current safe house.

The sound of heels hitting the cement ground cut through the silence of the school courtyard. "Is the gun really that necessary? I mean I am a high school girl in heels, do you really think I could beat you up and run away?"

"Look, I am just doing my job okay? My boss said that he wanted to see the girl with red streaks in her hair who was killing all of his men, and I don't need him punishing me for not getting the job done, so yes, the gun is necessary."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You're a fool if you think that gun will do any harm toward me." She grinned as they neared the opening of the office. In one movement she backhanded the man behind her, and then grabbed the gun in his hand. She turned back to face him, but he was already in the midst of throwing a punch. It caught her in the mouth, but she held on tight to the gun, firing a silent bullet into his leg. His scream pierced through the air, but was quickly silenced by Lucy's heel hitting him on the side of his head.

She smiled down at the out cold body and proceeded to walk into the office, her head held high. She looked at each of the office workers, who were busy cowering in fear of the men in black, holding silver guns to their heads. All of the people in the room allowed her to walk right through arctic building, no one trying to stop her, but all wondering why she's alone. "Where is this man that wants to see me?"

"Principal's office." One of the men said.

The rocker nodded and barged in, putting the gun in the utility belt she took earlier. She walked right up to the desk with a maniacal grin on her face. "So, Mr. Boss Man, what do you want with me?" She said, staring the man in the principal's seat.

He smiled, amused. "Whoa, you sure have some lady balls, kid. And where is my operative?"

"Oh, you mean that guy with uh…this gun?" She pulled out the gun she took from her guide and tossed it on the table. "Don't look so surprised, sir. He's not dead; he's just taking a little nap on the concrete." She took a seat in the dark green chair in front of the desk.

Jack laughed. "You are something. Anyway, my name is Jack Gordon, and I think you should join us murderers. I know it's a blunt thing to say, but with some training, you could lead my group to be some of the best assassins ever. We like to call ourselves Checkmate. We're pretty much a group of rebellious assassins that have started an organization and are destroying everything our superiors stand for. Although, the idiot we put as head of our destruction council, or the dude who leads this garbage. Not to degrade your talents, but if you could take his crap team down, it makes me question who else could do it? Anyway, you'd make a ton of money, as well releasing some obvious stress and anger. And if you do take over the team; please do something different with the attire. I mean they look like bunch of damn hoodlums with no money for a decent suit."

She chuckled and took a deep breath. "You make a great point, Boss Man. But the problem is that I'm not a cold-blooded murderer. I kill those who try to kill me. And yes, I do sometimes get a bit carried away, but we all have our issues…" She looked down at the dark wood desk before her eyes met the warm glare of Jack. "Why me, though? I mean, you could get anyone else?"

"So, let me think about it. And remember, I can't think if your men are too busy trying to kill me." Lucy winked, stood and quickly made her exit.

"Why do you want me to change? I don't think I'm that bad." Jo spoke softly.

Kendall frowned, "Baby, I don't want you to change completely. I want you to change momentarily. Even though you had a point about following those outcasts, we have to stick together right now. We made the choice and now we have to live with it." He pulled his girlfriend in for a tight hug, which she gladly accepted.

Jo tilted her head up and whispered. "Fine. I'll try to be nicer, but sometimes I just can't control how my words come out. " They chuckled. "You know my father taught me to think with my brain and not my heart."

Kendall nodded with a smile, "I know sweetheart. I know." He said, stealing soft kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but what the hell is going on?"

The taller blonde turned to face the voice, and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Jett?"

"Yeah, seriously. Since when do you popular folk hang with the school geek and the outcast? And if Camille is here, where is Lucy?" He asked quickly, matching Kendall's eyebrow raise.

"The psycho chick with the weird hair left after a disagreement with our neighborhood pretty boy, James." Jo chimed in.

Jett scoffed at the thought of people thinking that James looked better than him. Jett knew that he hadn't been one of the popular kids in a while, but he was still upset with the fact that now that he was considered an outcast, he was out of the running for best looking.

"Yeah, it wasn't a screaming match though, just a normal disagreement." Kendall continued. "She was really angry with him about something, I of course tried to stop her, but she left anyway. She pretty much said that she'd rather die than hang out with us and even her best friend."

Jett chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds a lot like Lucy. I'm sure she's fine though. I'll let you two get back to your kissing now."

Stephanie hesitantly walked over to the group of four; Camille and Logan, who were busy having a conversation and leaving poor Carlos to sit and listen to James complain about what he did to make Lucy leave. "Hey, Carlos." Stephanie called.

Carlos looked up from his lap with a light in his eyes, happy about someone possibly taking him away from James. "H-hi. Uh, do I know you?"

"You don't know me, but my name is Stephanie. I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a second." She awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go now." He quickly jumped up, took her hand, and ran away quickly, leaving an insulted James behind.

She turned her head away, knowing that she was blushing from the physical contact.

"So uh, Stephanie, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as they moved to a secluded area in the room.

She quickly thought about something other than her monster crush on Carlos and finally turned to face him. "I just wanted to tell you that I think…it's great that you became friends with Logan and Camille. They are two of the best people I've ever met, and you won't be disappointed that you've met them."

"Oh, yeah they are great, although, Camille kind of scares me. One second she was just as scared as us, then she completely flips and starts killing the dudes to protect us."

Stephanie's eyes bulged. "Camille killed some of the guys?" She whisper shouted.

"Yeah, her and Lucy. They were pretty awesome, but when Lucy left us, Camille took over as the protective one." He said, nonchalantly.

"Whoa, that's crazy. Well, are you guys staying here with Jett and I?" She asked, their brown eyes connecting, sending shivers through her body.

Carlos nodded. "I think so, but I'm not sure yet. I don't know if we want to find a way to escape yet or not." He smiled. "So Stephanie, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do? Where have you been for the past few years, and why is this the first time we've ever had a conversation?" He asked, rushing through the questions.

A slight blush washed over her face. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! _"Okay, well…"

"Where do you think you're going?" A somewhat deep voice asked the school pretty boy as he tried to sneak out of the band room.

James slowly turned around to face the voice. "Look Jett, I don't need your accusatory tone right now. I did something wrong and now I have to fix it."

Raising an eyebrow, Jett asked, "You mean Lucy?"

The pretty boy's eyes fell to the floor as he nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I am going with you. I mean, even though I _hate _the fact that people think you look better than me, but I wouldn't want to see you get hurt out there. So, if you're going, then I'm going with you." Jett said with determination in his eyes.

James lightly smiled. "Fine. Let's get out of here before someone notices us leaving."

Both boys took a look around the band room, seeing everyone in conversation with each other. There must've been a few hundred kids in the classroom, most in the middle of the room, and the rest scattered about on the outsides. Ms. Figaro gave up trying to calm the class and sat down in her white band director chair at the front of the classroom. James and Jett eyed each other and quietly exited.

**Hey! Did you like the chapter? I think it turned out okay, but I would've loved it to be a bit better. I do have some extra stuff that I will be adding. Please review! And I deeply apologize for any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I am finally back with a chapter that I am somewhat proud of. It may not be perfect, but there is some story progression that you may not have been expecting. Just wait and see! And thank you for the reviews! I'll be doing shoutouts with the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (BTR)  
**

* * *

Boots shuffled quickly through the school hallways. "Quick! Search for them now! There are two boys who are roaming around the property, we need to get this place under control!" Shouted one of the majors as the poorly dressed troops left the building to search the grounds.

James sighed when the team left the hallway. He quietly exited the locker he hid in, and opened the locker next to it, revealing a shaky Jett. "Come on, we have to go check this hallway before they come back." He whispered.

Jett nodded. "O-okay…U-um, I'm go-going to n-need yo-you to…to pull me out." He spoke softly, rushing the end.

The pretty boy smiled softly and grabbed Jett's hand, tugging him out of the cramped space. "Thank you." He whispered as he started to catch his breath.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's go." James walked forward in the long hallway, Jett following. "So…since when were you claustrophobic?" He asked as they started to near the classrooms.

Jett cleared his throat. "Well, as a kid my parents were always gone. I must've had a million nannies, one of which my parents loved dearly because she always got me to be 'an angel' as my parents liked to say." Jett rubbed his hands together, checking in a classroom by taking a quick look through the little window in the door before continuing on. "What they didn't know, was that she would lock me in the dangerously small linen closet by my bedroom when I would be bad." He looked up at James to see his reaction, and half smiled when he read compassion. "It's no big deal, but it did effect me…Anyway, let's get back to our mission."

"That's a pretty sad story. I'm sorry that happened to you." James said, then checked a nearby classroom, and slapped his leg in a short burst of anger. "Crap." He growled. Turning to Jett, "Let's make this left, hopefully we find her soon. I am kind of scared to be walking around here with no real protection other than our brains." _And the fact that you're here with me. I'm not entirely sure you're on my side or not. That creepy smile of yours makes me question your intentions so much… _James smirked at his thoughts.

Jett nodded. "Alright, and I hope we find her too. I don't know Lucy as well as the others, but I do know that I don't want to see anything bad happen to her. She's a little weird, but she is a very important of Camille's life. If we lose Lucy, we lose Camille, and that can't happen." He said as they made turn and ran into another long, empty hallway. "This is getting ridiculous. I don't think she's in this building, maybe we should try another one. "

James brushed back his hair, "Yeah, I agree. Which one do you—" The sound of a gun clicking froze both boys.

"Put your hands up and turn around…"

_Damn it. I knew this would happen, and now here is where Jett betrays me and says this was all a set up. Ugh…. _James and Jett reluctantly put up their hands and turned around, now fully seeing a tall, muscular blonde covered in….black and grey camouflage, from head to toe. The blonde was about to speak, but then his phone rang. The man rolled his sapphire eyes, but answered the phone anyway, still keeping the gun up.

Jett tapped James' hand lightly as they held them up to get the boy's attention. "Follow my lead." He mouthed, and smirked when James nodded.

The blonde hung up his phone. "Okay boys, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Mmm, I always like to do things the _hard _way." Jett moaned seductively as he slowly made an advance toward the blonde, who trained his gun on Jett and took a step back.

"Hey kid, no funny business. Step back." He commanded.

Jett moaned again, "Oh, I love your take charge tone." He winked at the blonde, then looked at the slightly frightened James behind him. Blowing his eyes wide, he spoke, "Don't _you _James?"

"U-uh, yeah…Yeah I do." The pretty boy flashed his pearly whites, and made a small advance as well.

The man smirked, "I see what's going on here, two horny boys trying to find a place to…_do the deed. _We have a place for dudes like you. Walk."

The boys squealed happily and interlocked their hands, walking ahead of the man and out into the open skies. "Good job." Jett whispered to James as he pretended to kiss his ear.

"Hey, separate!"

* * *

Camille and Logan sat in the middle of the crowded band room, constantly smiling at each other like little kids in love, or infatuation. "Have you really always liked me?" The King of Geeks asked in disbelief.

The actress nodded with a large smile on her face. She couldn't believe that after all these years: _the _Logan Mitchell liked her back. Camille knew that it was a selfish thought, but she was kind of happy about the invasion. "I really hope that this isn't where it ends. Not to say that this isn't nice, but we _are_ in the middle of a school invasion and we don't know why, or if we'll even make it out of here alive."

Logan pursed his lips, "True." His eyebrows then shot up, "But maybe we can make it worthwhile." He moved closer to her. "I think it's okay to be a little selfish, especially in a life or death situation."

_Oh, what the hell. _Camille planted a soft kiss to his smooth lips, oblivious to the disagreement on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Why would you even say that? I know we aren't the best of friends, but you don't have to be such a jackass. No wonder why Lucy left, I probably would've too." Stephanie said, scoffing and walking off.

Carlos, who was watching from a distance and couldn't hear what was said, wondered why his possible new girlfriend stormed off from talking to Kendall Knight. After a second of pondering, the Latino knew he had to find out what happened, before he knew it, he was right in front of his much taller friend, "Kendall, what was that?" He asked motioning in the direction Stephanie walked in.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "She got upset that I called her an outcast, and I might have mentioned what Jo said about following the outcasts and how we may be just as good as dead."

"What?" Carlos shouted, causing everyone to stop and look at him before turning back to what they were doing. "Why would you say that to her? All you were supposed to do was re-introduce yourself to her and have a great conversation. I mean, I really like her and I want my best friends to like her too—and stop giving me that surprised look. I know I talk to a lot of people, but you, James, and most recently, Logan, have this thing about you that make me want all of your approvals for her. And now you had to ruin it with your degrading talk about outcasts. How dare you?" He said quickly.

"I-I'm sorry." Kendall said apologetically. "It's just…this is a very traumatic day, and I'm actually shocked that you…and even the king of geek town—I mean Logan, can be so wrapped up in love during this time of disaster."

Carlos pursed his lips while staring at the ground, anger evident on his face. "You mean like you and Jo?" He asked, looking back into his friend's green eyes. "You talk about me and Logan trying to find love, yet you're making out with Jo. Is it different when you're already in love, Kendall?"

Kendall's eyes softened a little as he realized how much of a hypocrite he suddenly seemed. "Okay, I'll give you that." He sighed. "And I'm sorry. I'll go apologize." Rolling his eyes, he went to find Stephanie, but then stopped. "Oh! Before I forget; keep Jo company when she gets back from talking to her dad on the phone."

Carlos smiled and nodded, but before Kendall or Carlos could move, Stephanie showed up, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

"Jett and James are gone!"

* * *

She stepped out of the office building with an oddly happy expression. _They can't kill me. They can't kill me. _She thought in a sing-song voice. _Okay, so the goal is to find Camille and get the hell out of here. Where is she though? Maybe still in the prop room…_

Lucy was walking through the circular center of the bridge when she heard shouting, and familiar voices. _Is that Jett and…James? _She ran to the railing and looked down, quickly scanning the empty area, and then she saw it; a tall, muscular blonde in black with a gun pointing at the back of two brunette boys. He was guiding them somewhere, but she knew she didn't want to find out. _Damn! What am I going to do…? _She racked her brain, thinking of anything she could do. Lucy gasped. "Duh." She whispered, and then stood up straight. "Hey!" She shouted at the man.

The blonde stopped the two boys and looked back toward the bridge. "Who are you?" He screamed back at her.

She chuckled, turned to the middle of the circular bridge, where a tall palm tree stood, and jumped onto it, calmly climbing down it, and landing smoothly on the concrete. "I am Lucy Stone, possibly your new leader. Which means you should listen to me, because if I take the job, I'll make your life a living hell before I eventually kill you." She smirked.

The man pushed James and Jett on the ground in front of him, still aiming his gun at them and pondering the girl's words. "Well, what do you want with me?"

"I just want you to let them go." She motioned to James and Jett. "I'll take care of them. I could always use more practice in killing anyway." Lucy cracked her knuckles and walked toward the blonde with her hands on her hips, "You're free to go."

The man half smiled, "Great. Now you can handle these sex-crazed freaks," he said, and ran off to go find the other troops.

Jett was the first to jump up and hug Lucy, "Thank you so much." He whispered, and then stood back in fear, when Lucy only pulled out her gun pointing it at them. "So what are the pretty boys of the school doing out here?"

"We were out here looking for you." James answered shyly as he sluggishly stood up, seeing that the impact of his fall was worse than Jett's.

Her cold eyes never faltered. "Great. Now tell me where the rest of you are, I found a way to get us all out of here. Now pretend to be scared, sad, or angry." She whispered.

Jett immediately frowned, "Band room." He whispered before shuffling in that direction, with James to left and Lucy behind them, barking orders while pointing the gun.

James slyly texted Kendall to open the door when he casually put his hand in his pocket, he knew his phone like he knew his hair. They all quickly entered the building when they saw Kendall open the door.

_Why are no other dudes standing guard in the place of those dead ones? _Lucy questioned, closing the door heavy metal door behind them and following after the other brunettes.

* * *

"No dad, I'm not sure if it's true yet. But, it might be true that they're replacing you as the Head of Destruction. However, it's possible that it isn't true." A short, longhaired blonde said as she paced the bathroom.

"_Damn it. Well, even if they are replacing me, we'll get our payback one way or another." _A strong voice said on the other line. "_Just remember to stay out of our way, sweetheart. For as long as I am commander, you will be in danger of getting killed. I went through this training once, and now it's your turn to toughen up."_

Jo rolled her eyes, "Okay dad. Will do. Anyway, I have to go see what's going with everyone. So uh…bye." She said, quickly snapping the phone shut before her dad could say anything else. "Unbelievable. How dare that bastard try and replace my father." She whispered, venom seeping out of her words. Huffing, she took off the stretchy black wristband and pulled her hair into a ponytail that fell to her hips. Plastering on a fake smile, she grabbed her small purse and walked casually back to the band room to find something useful for her dad to know. _This is going to be a disaster; I can already see it coming. First it's just us vs. these idiot students, but now this is a triple threat war, no thanks to Lucy and Jack. It has to be Lucy they are replacing my dad with; that would explain why she's still alive in the first. Well…Let's see who comes out on top… _She thought as she joined the sanctuary of the other few hundred students."

* * *

**So did you like it? Tell me what you think! Please review and favorite...or follow! I don't really know how that one works though...is there like a follow button or something?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, I am back! **

**I'd just like to say thank you to OnTheBrinkOfInsanity for reviewing last chapter and favoring the story. It means a lot!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

"Okay guys, look. We are a team now, so we need to learn how to get along." Kendall started.

Jo, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, and Lucy sat in the band director's office, all staring up at their "leader".

Kendall continued, "I am really glad to have Lucy back here and alive with us, and I personally want to apologize to you for anything I may have done in the past that wasn't the nicest…" Lucy interrupted him.

"Oh! You mean like putting hot sauce on my panties, or telling the whole school that Camille let's me drink her blood?" She asked, tilting her head and cocking an eyebrow.

The blonde sucked in his lips, "Yeah…Stuff like that." He smiled nervously at the different expressions everyone was giving; James and Jo were smiling, Carlos and Logan frowned, while Camille looked like she was ready to pounce. "So anyway, I apologize, to both you and Camille." He cleared his throat before he started again, "Now Lucy, I heard that you had a plan to get us out of here."

The rocker nodded, then walked over to Kendall; taking his position and pushing him in the direction of her chair. "So, this dude named Jack Gordon tells me about an organization called, Checkmate. He said that they are a group of rebel assassins who are out to destroy everything their old employers worked to achieve. Although, I personally think he left something out, but whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"So is this leading somewhere, or are you going to say all this unnecessary stuff for no reason?" Jo asked sarcastically.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, if looks could murder. "Yes, oh whore-ible one, this is leading somewhere." She winked, and Jo scoffed. "He wanted me to replace some dude as leader of their destruction team or council…Which thus means, I can use my possible new job to our advantage. To get James and Jett out of trouble earlier, I told a man that I would take them to kill them, and he just let them go…but not before he called them sex-crazed freaks. Yeah, I don't get it either."

Now it was James' turn to chuckle nervously. "Can we continue on, please?" He asked, his face quickly turning red.

Logan laughed. _Serves him right for calling me gay last year. _He thought bitterly, slightly tightening his hold on Camille's hand.

"Okay, well I think that concludes this meeting." Kendall spoke, finishing up the conversation. "Thank you Lucy for your contribution. And maybe, after we get the hell off campus, we can call the police or something."

Camille stood, pulling up Logan with her. "Sounds good. Now if you'll excuse us. I need to talk to Logan for a second." She smiled at the group, before pulling her confused boyfriend away, outside of the band director's office, and down the far end of the hallway, passed the restrooms and toward the chorus room. Once Camille felt they were far enough, she shoved him against the cold, smoothed, white brick wall. "What is going on with you? I mean, I know that I have only started talking to you today, but you seem a different now. Like more vengeful than I thought you were. Did something happen between you and James?"

Logan half smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Camille, but yes. Something did happen between James and I in the past. He used to bully me for years, until one day he kind of just stopped." He leaned his head back against the wall, and exhaled. "He left some pretty great scars on me, and that's why I didn't follow you when left us, because he went with you." Camille tilted Logan's head down, and he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry that I let my hatred for him almost ruin my affection for you, but…I just hate him so much." He said, his eyes becoming glassy.

She frowned. "Aw, it's okay. But like you said, he hasn't bullied you lately. Maybe it's time for you to just let it go. I mean, I had something happen to me when I was a kid; Lucy saved me before it could get any further, but then I realized that the more I held onto the pain, the angrier I got. So one day, since I couldn't confront my attacker, I confronted myself. I forgave the man and all of my anger gradually went away." She studied Logan's face before continuing on. "I know it sounds kind of cliché, but it works. Talk to him Logan, you never know, he might surprise you."

"Yeah Logan, I might surprise you." James said smugly as he slowly walked up to the couple in one of the most dangerous areas of the hallway. "Hi, Camille, and sorry for interrupting you two, I was just heading to the restroom, but…do you mind if I can be alone with Logan for a minute?"

She looked at the King of Geeks and smiled at his, "Don't leave me alone with him!" face. "You'll be fine." She whispered. Then turned to the taller brunette, "Sure, James. And he better look just like this when I see him again, or I might go psycho all over you." She threatened.

James chuckled nervously, "Wouldn't dream of it." He then waited for the young actress to disappear into the band room before turning back to face his former prey. "Hey buddy." He said, taking a step toward Logan, who took a large step back. "I-I'm not going to hurt you anymore, dude. I actually stopped bullying you because of that."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

James cleared his throat, "Well I only bullied you because I thought that you were better than me. You're like super smart, and you're not ugly, but then I started to realize that hurting you wouldn't make me any better, it would only make me a jerk." He sighed. "So I stopped, but the one thing I didn't do was apologize to you. And now here I am, asking for your forgiveness and friendship?"

"'Forgiveness and friendship' huh?" Logan smirked. "You know, it's kind of funny when you think about it. I never once thought of you a jerk, just a really pretty monster who loved to make my life a living hell."

James tilted his head. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Logan smiled brightly, and patted James' shoulder. "Of course I do, because you are. And I'm sorry for making you feel that you weren't good enough."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." James exhaled loudly, "So uh, let's go back to the office. I bet your girlfriend misses you already." He teased.

The genius genuinely laughed, something he never thought he'd do with James; of course laughing _at_ him was done regularly, but _with_ him was totally unexpected. "Before we go, I just want to say that I do forgive you, for everything you have ever done to me. And as far as Camille goes, I'm not sure what we're called yet. I really do like her, and I know she likes me, but I'm not sure if she's okay with the boyfriend/girlfriend label just yet."

James didn't know what came over him, but before he could understand his actions, his strong arms were around Logan, squeezing his consciousness away.

"J-james. James!" Logan said, only loudly enough for James to hear, and luckily for the genius, the pretty heard him and responded quickly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered quickly, his cheeks turning a light pink, making Logan laugh.

"Thank you for the hug, now let's go."

* * *

Jack Gordon sat bored in the giant black chair in the principal's office. "Just a few more hours. Only a few more hours and then we can go." He stated for the fiftieth time in the past twenty minutes.

"The goal for this entire mission was to teach us how to get in and out of a place without the police knowing, and trying to keep the peace around here, but this is almost going crazy, Jack." Another voice said as the man entered the room.

Jack looked up from the desk, "Hey Grimm, so glad to see you! How's everything going out there?"

The shorter smiled, "Quite well actually. It was just reported by Taylor, that Ms. Stone might take up your offer. She just took two teens away from him and decided that she'd off them herself." Luke Grimm pursed his lips. "Although it is quite weird that our current Destruction Council Leader is reporting about the possible new Destruction Council Leader, but maybe he's okay with it." Luke shrugged.

Jack nodded, "I bet he must feel some kind of way, so with that information being known, we should have your right hand man keep an eye on him. You never know what's in Taylor's head."

Luke chuckled, "That is quite true. I'll make sure to tell Markus, and make sure not to have Ms. Stone knock him out again."

Jack laughed, "I agree. Oh, give me one second." He said, picking up his cell. "Hello? Hey, Gustavo! …Okay, sounds good…Can't wait to see her….Alright, bye!" Jack snapped his phone shut.

Luke grinned. "I know what that means, we get Kelly, right?"

The boss smiled, "Yes it does. I never thought we would need the big guns so soon, but we got her for good. This is going to be quite a beautiful disaster."

* * *

Lucy sat alone on a small couch toward the back of the office area. She noticed how everyone left was interacting with each other. Kendall was lovingly talking to Jo, she guessed that he was calming her down, but who really cares?

And Carlos was talking to James, that was until he had to go to the bathroom, which left Carlos to sit by himself, something that he obviously wasn't used to. Of course Lucy wasn't certain on if she should go over and talk to him. The last time they spoke was when she stormed out of the prop room.

_Curse him and that stupid, yet cute pout on his face. He looks like a lost puppy. _She thought, sighed, and rolled her eyes. Standing up from the couch, she walked over to the Latino, and sat next to him in one of the office chairs. "Hey Carlos, I wanted to apologize for how I acted back in the prop room." She said softly.

The Latino looked up, thoroughly shocked. "Uhm, it's nothing to be sorry about. You had to kill to save us, so I should be the one to apologize to you for asking so many questions. I was being pretty annoying, too bad I don't realize it until after I've done it." He spoke sadly.

Lucy wanted to speak so badly, but the words didn't seem to come fast enough, because everything he said was true. "Well Carlos, you have to learn when and when not to say things. To be honest with you, you are annoying sometimes, but not because of the questions, but because of the timing. Do you get it?"

Carlos smiled at the rocker. "Thanks for making me feel better." He said, stealing a quick hug. "Oh look, Camille's back. Hey Camille, hurry over."

The actress smiled, and walked over to the group of two, "Hey! You two look happy, what's going on?"

Lucy waved her off, "Nothing, actually."

"It totally was something!" Carlos shot in, "We made up from what happened in the prop room earlier."

The rocker scoffed. "You know, I didn't expect you to blab that out…stupid me." Lucy playfully grinned.

"That's nice. I think Logan and James are doing the same thing as well. Apparently they have a past." She smirked.

"Really?" Lucy and Carlos simultaneously asked.

"Yup. I'm guessing this whole invasion is making everyone more emotional. You people really need to learn how to get it under control. Now before you say anything, I am well aware of my loose emotions earlier, but I have made peace with murdering by burying it until we leave. Okay?"

"Fair enough." Lucy winked. "Now, what are we going to do to keep ourselves occupied for the next few...Wait, how long are we even going to be here?"

"Isn't it up to you?" Carlos asked.

Lucy pondered, "Hmm. I guess it is. Well, does anyone mind leaving now?"

Just then James and Logan walked in, smiling with James' arm thrown over the genius' shoulder, almost like brothers.

_It's quite amazing at what could happen in just a few minutes. _The rocker thought. "Aw, you two look so happy together. Camille, you were right, this must be a day reconciliation."

Both boys blushed at the rocker's statement.

After a quick intake of air, and an even faster exhale, Lucy continued. "James, did you ever use the bathroom?" She asked, eyeing the pretty boy in a devious matter.

"Oh crap!" The boy shouted, and bolted out of the room, leaving the rest of the inhabitants laughing.

* * *

**I was going to do more with the Jo situation, but I think I'll wait til the next installment. Anyway, hopefully you all have found a liking to what I have given in this chapter. Possibly more drama for down the line. I have some crazy stuff in store, so please stick around! And while you're here, I wouldn't mind some reviews and favorites! Haha!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'll have know that I made some serious changes to the story and it will be coming to an end in the next chapter, which I have started already. I hope you enjoy this, and as a warning, I've been writing this on and off for a few months now, so everything may not flow as well, or maybe it'll flow better, who knows? All I do know is that I don't feel like doing any super editing right now, so I apologize for any mistakes and this very long note. Haha! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Jo faked a smile at everything that was currently happening in the band director's cozy office. She was upset about the fact that her father was indeed being replaced, and with Lucy out of all the people in the world. _I hate her so much. Why does she have to be so annoying? I hate the fact that a psycho high school chick can just replace my father, who has spent time in the military, and has gone through so much hell. Just ridiculous._

Several buzzes in her pocket took her out of her thoughts; she quickly pulled out her cell phone to see who it was. _Ugh, you just talked to you. _Jo pressed the end button, and turned her attention back to her boyfriend, who had his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, babe, was that your dad again?" Kendall asked.

She nodded against his chest. "Yup. I don't know what he wants, but a small part of me doesn't care."

"Well did you tell him that we're tapped here against our will, and to possibly call the police? You are aware that you seem to be the only one with cell phone service right?"

"Since when? I swore I heard someone mention that Camille, Stephanie, James, and you managed to send and receive texts. How is that possible if there's no service?" She asked, knowing the answer, but trying her best to change the topic off of her telling her dad to call the police. The last thing Jo wanted to do was betray Kendall's trust, and answering that question would do just that.

"Really Jo? You know that Logan, our resident King of Geeks, created that texting app, so we don't need service to send texts to each other." He stated. "So did you ask your dad to call the cops?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well I don't know how I'm getting through the barrier, but…yes I did tell him. Hopefully they'll be here soon." She said, half-smiling.

Kendall nodded, "Great. Now even if we don't get out of here, we can still rely on the police." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Just then the door opened, and Kendall looked up. "Oh, welcome back, James. Did you have a nice bathroom trip?" Then his eyes grew wide and his hands shot up in surrender. James was thrown to the ground, and a man in black stepped into the room with his gun pointed at Kendall and Jo.

The man cocked the gun, but a hard kick to his mouth caused him to accidentally fire a bullet at the couple before Lucy knocked the gun out his hands, and pushed him to the ground. She straddled the man and snapped his neck. Turning to the couple, she growled, "Damn it. Is she okay?"

Jo moaned out in pain, "I'm fine. The bastard grazed my arm."

Lucy nodded, and then looked in the direction of the other inhabitants with a thin smile on her face. Carlos' eyes were wider than two half dollars, with his hands over his mouth. Camille was in Logan's arms with her face buried into his chest, and Logan was in James' arms when the pretty boy latched on to him.

"She's fine, Camille. Jo's fine. In fact, it looks like the bullet just grazed her skin; it's safe to look." Logan said softly. The actress nodded, and broke away to look at Jo being comforted by Kendall. Logan coughed, only loud enough for James to hear. "James, you can let go of me. The worst of it is over. I hope." He whispered, looking up at him, but snapping his head back down when he saw how close their faces were.

James snapped out of his paralysis, released his hold, and taking a large step away, "S-sorry Logan."

"It's okay, James. After all, you're the one who was at gun point." He said. "So what do we do now?"

"I-I don't—I don't know. I'm still a little frazzled." The taller brunette said.

Logan's eyes furrowed. "Aw, poor baby." He joked, pulling him in for a light hug, which James immediately returned.

"I think we need to get out of here." Lucy spoke up. "If they found their way in here, it doesn't matter anymore. We need to go all in…or out…. whatever the saying is."

Camille spoke next, "I agree, but we need help. Lucy and I can only do so much—"

"What about me? I'm perfectly capable." A dark voice said from a rocker standing in the doorway.

Everyone turned toward the voice in shock. Adam Grove.

"Don't look so surprised. I mean I am considered the male equivalent to Ms. Stone here. Do you all not remember what happened a few months ago when I was the new kid?" The male rocker asked.

_Flashback:_

_It was Adam's first day at his new high school, the fifth one in his senior. At this point Adam was one to have no patience for anyone or anything. He was having a good day, until lunchtime came, and the jocks started harassing him. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want any problems today." Adam said, and while the rest of the jocks sat down, Kyle Drake stood his ground, still giving him a hard time. Kyle picked up a small bottle of Sprite on Adam's tray, opening it and taking a sip before throwing the acidic drink in his face._

_"What the hell, dude?" Adam shouted, standing up to wipe himself off. _

_The whole cafeteria roared in laughter. "Know your place, dork." _

_"Such an ass." Adam grumbled, sitting back down to finish eating his lunch._

_Kyle was about to go to the jock table when he heard the new kid insult him, "What did you say about me?" He shouted, grabbing Adam by his black shirt and pulling him, causing him to fall on his back. The rocker stood up and pounced on Kyle when Principal Michaels walked in. "Hey! Break it up!" He shouted at the two boys, the jocks pulling them apart. "What's going on here?" Michaels asked._

_"I was just drinking my Sprite when I tripped and it splashed on the new kid. Then he got mad and jumped me." Kyle said quickly, and earning the agreement of his friends, including Kendall, James, and Jo, as well as the rest of the cafeteria. _

_Adam stood in shock, looking around at everyone, minus a few, who were agreeing with Kyle. He then looked up to Principal Michaels, "It's not true!"_

_Principal Michaels looked down at Adam in disbelief, "You really expect me to believe you, one boy, out of hundreds of kids that witnessed you attack one of star basketball players? I'm sorry to say this on your first day at this school, but go to my office."_

_"What?!" Adam shouted, and Kyle snickered. _

_"You heard me, now go!" Principal Michaels shouted, pointing in the general direction of the main office._

_Adam growled, and then landed a hard punch to Kyle's jaw, knocking him out cold on impact, and the whole cafeteria going wild. Adam then made eye contact with the principal, "NOW you have a reason to send me to your office." He spat, walking off._

_End of flashback:_

Chatter of agreements came from the group.

"So am I in or not?" Adam asked, kind of hoping to be apart of something important for once. "I mean I did manage to kill off this dude's partners, and I'm pretty sure more will be on the way…because I stole one of their communicators." The male rocker smiled at their shocked expressions, and smirked when Lucy walked up to him.

"Smart boy. Any ideas on where we should go?" She asked.

Adam looked up at the rest of the group before he spoke again. "I think the gym would be a good idea. Take the bastards by force."

Logan cringed. "Maybe that isn't such a good idea. I mean they have way more weapons than we do. Not to mention all the men they have, and the fact that all of us _normal _people don't have an easy time killing people."

"Suppressing it is the way to go. No feelings involved. Just think of survival and you should be fine." Camille said, looking back at Logan, who just nodded.

"Well we need to find a place to bandage up Jo, she was shot in the arm like a minute ago." Kendall said firmly.

Jo rolled her eyes, "No we don't Kendall. Some alcohol and a bandage should work. And usually teachers have that stuff just lying around." She said, standing up and looking around the cluttered office. She found the alcohol on the other side of the room, where blue and white countertops lined the walls, and some gauze and tape near the first aid kit. After Jo went through the painful process of bandaging herself up, the group of eight went travelling again, leaving Stephanie and Jett in the band room.

* * *

"How'd they get in anyway?" Lucy asked after a few minutes of casual walking through the courtyard, knowing the dangers of walking out in the open, but not caring enough to hide with the rest, aside from Adam, who's walking with her.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know, sweetheart."

Lucy blushed.

"It's possible that they cam through one of the windows in the bathrooms. It would make sense, since they most likely didn't want to get caught. Unfortunately for them, I just happened to be around." He smirked.

Lucy flipped her hair, "Yeah, that was a lot of blood all over the hallway. What did you do to them?"

They locked eyes and smiled. "You don't wanna know." He said with a chuckle.

"Eh, you're probably right." She said, pulling out her two guns from the utility belt. "You might want to get ready. I think that they've waited long enough for my answer, so they may just shoot me and whoever I'm with at will."

Adam pursed his lips and shrugged. "Oh well. Death is apart of life, so whatever." He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a clear case of at least 50, 2-inch needles.

Lucy took a quick glance at what Adam had in his hand, "Are those needles?"

"Yup, and before you ask, I had them on me because, despite my dark exterior, I can sow. I make some of the weird wristbands you see me wear sometimes." Adam smiled, taking each needle and shoving them through the black belt around his waist. He needed easier access to them, since everyone else is packing guns. "Anyway, it seems that we are coming up on the gym pretty soon. We can only hope that we will all live to be able to tell the story to our kids someday." The pair awkwardly chuckled, Adam rubbing the back of his neck with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"We better get focused though. We do have some serious fighting ahead of us." Lucy spoke softly.

* * *

"Gustavo, shut up. I'm just pulling into the parking lot now. So cool your jets. Bye!" She said, quickly ending the call and parking her black Camaro. The woman stepped out of the car, picked up her black purse, and strutted into the building, heading up to meet Jack.

The African American women entered the building with a vibrant smile, but a surprisingly icy white aura. Her dark brown hair came down to her chest, and her dark brown eyes reveal nothing about her. You could stare in her eyes for hours and learn nothing about her. "Hello hostages. I hope you've been enjoying your time here, because I'm pretty certain it's about to end." She said coldly to all the freaked out men and women cowering in corners before entering the principal's office.

"Hey, Jack! Don't speak, and I am just going to get right to it. You're fired. Or well, you've been demoted to my assistant. Gustavo feels that we need to murder everyone now. So…" She takes a breath, allowing Gordon to digest her words before continuing. "The mission has changed. We. Kill. Everyone. Make sure to contact the losers in the gym for me." Kelly laughed, pulling out a gun from her purse before dropping the bag on a chair and heading back out into the main office with a manic smile.

Jack was appalled at how such a good thing as Kelly joining the team, could turn so horrible in such a short time. Now all he was left with was the job of telling people what to do while listening to the sounds of gunshots and piercing screams.

* * *

Kendall looked over at the dark couple walking in the middle of the courtyard and shook his head. "What idiots." He whispered harshly, but not quiet enough because he felt a hard slap to his arm. Turning to his left, he was shocked to see Carlos glaring at him, "Don't talk about Lucy like that. She's so nice and awesome."

The blonde rubbed his arm, and smirked. "I thought you had a thing for Stephanie?" He said smugly.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I can't stick up for the misunderstood girl—"

"Yeah, misunderstood girl that _murders _people way too easily." Kendall quickly interjected, which only rewarded him with another hard slap to his arm.

"Come on, Kendall. Stop being such an as—you know what, just forget it. There's no point in talking to you sometimes." Carlos sighed as he fell back in the group to walk with Logan and Camille instead, leaving Kendall to ponder on his words, and Jo smiling next to James.

"Okay, everyone." Kendall started. "We have to get ready for whatever's gonna happen. I'm still not so sure if we should try and take this place back by force, but we have to be prepared for what ever might happened when we get to that gym. After all, we still don't know how many of them there are left. Or if they've called in back up."

The group nodded in understanding as the blonde talked, and murmured their agreements once he finished his monologue of wisdom.

Once they were a hundred feet away from the entrance of the gym, the team assembled with Lucy and Adam. They new their mission, and they were all equipped with the weapons they stole off the dead bodies of their fallen attackers. Lucy and Adam were going through the front entrance, while the rest went in from the back, and split up in two groups of three from there.

"Well there's nothing left to do, but to do it, so…This is it." Lucy said. "Hopefully we'll all see each other side."

A string of 'What's' being whispered shouted by the other six while Lucy and Adam laughed.

"She meant on the other side of this mission, smart guys." Adam elaborated with a smile. "Let's just get this over with." He added. And with the agreement of everyone, they departed ways.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! I have no idea how this turned out, and I do apologize for taking FOREVER to update. But please leave some reviews for me! **


End file.
